


Heels Over Head

by Lilylotusbud



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylotusbud/pseuds/Lilylotusbud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ori's longtime boyfriend breaks up with her, all she wants is to stop hurting. </p>
<p>When Bofur's best friend's sister has her heart broken, all he wants is to make her smile. Anything to see the beautiful girl happy.</p>
<p>And so begins a story - one filled with heartbreak, trials, laughter, love, and hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bofur/Ori, slight Dwalin/Ori and others!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ori shivered against the cold of the late evening London wind. She blinked, eyes dazed and unfocused. _  
_

_"I just don't think this is working. For either of us."_

_"Oh."_

The young woman ran across the pavement, huffing as she struggled to comprehend the searing pain rocketing through her mind.

_"You deserve more than this."_

_"How do you know that?! How do_  you _know what I deserve?_ "

She felt her breath catch at the back of her throat. Had that really happened? Had he just...

_"_ _I'm so sorry."_

_**I'm so sorry...**  
_

Ori shook her head rapidly, fighting to keep the onslaught of tears from spilling over her eyelids. She sniffed as she finally caught sight the obscene red door of her flat entrance, her messenger bag swaying at her side.

She swung the door open, stepping in and shutting it closed again in one fluid movement. Leaning up against the fine wood grain, she didn't notice the voices coming from the hall until it was too late to slip away.

"Ah! There she is," A cheery voice boomed, the familiar irish lilt filled with warmth. "We were wondering when you were getting back, Lass! I was just kicking your brother's ass at Call of Duty, care to join?"

Ori opened her eyes, flicking her orange fringe out of her eyes anxiously as panic filled her stomach. 

Bofur. Nori. Bofur and Nori- oh, Christ! They couldn't see! They couldn't see her like this!

She wiped her face with her sleeve as a cheery, warm Bofur started walking towards her. Her brother stood to the side of the kitchen entryway, raising a single hand in greeting, luckily too far away to see her face clearly.

Ori coughed.

"Sorry, no," she was proud of how steady her voice was. "Got a lot of studying to do. Can't right now, but... erm, ta!"

She bolted out of the hall and up the stairs, not looking to see if either of the boys had seen her state of distress. She sighed in relief as she shut her bedroom door closed, all of a sudden feeling very, _very_  drained.

She let herself stay there awhile, leaning against her door with her eyes closed and her forehead resting on the wooden surface. Eventually, she gave in and hauled herself off the door, heading over to the open entrance of the bathroom.

The water was cool on her face, refreshing and crisp, making her sigh as she sagged against the sink. 

Maybe this was all just some horrible dream, and she would just wake up in the morning with everything the same. She just didn't understand. What had changed? What had made him... what had made him want to end what they had? It had been so comfortable, so  _good._

What happened that made things different?

The young woman lifted her head, glancing up at the face reflected back at her in the mirror.

The same ridiculously bright, ruddy ginger-orange hair. Olive-green eyes. Button nose. Freckles that dusted across her face. She was the same, just the same little ol' plain Ori Rison.

Was it her looks? Did he just not find her attractive anymore?

Ori shook her head, running a hand over her face.

Dwalin didn't think like that, he wasn't shallow, not in the least. He would never break up with someone because of their looks.

But if that wasn't it... maybe it was just... maybe it was just  _her_. Her personality, her mind. Maybe- maybe she just wasn't good enough anymore.

The red haired girl felt a stinging sensation in her eyes as the tears came back at full-force, her back hitting her bathroom wall as she walked backwards.

That was it, wasn't it?  _She_ just wasn't good enough for him.

And with that last thought the girl sank to the ground, hiccuping as she drew her knees close to her chest. She lowered her head down and covered her eyes with her arms.

The tears left a salty path down her cheeks, and she just couldn't bring herself to care.

 

* * *

 

 

Bofur stood frozen, staring at the ticking clock as if it had mocked him.

She had been up there for nearly ten minutes already. And he had a good feeling she wasn't studying like she said she was. For god's sake, Bofur wasn't blind! He had seen the tears on the girl's face when she'd rushed past him in the hall, had seen the blatant heartache splayed out on her face, even if she hadn't wanted him to.

She was sad. And just knowing that made him want to punch whatever or whoever that caused her sadness into a _bleeding_ brick wall.

"That's it," he said, breaking the heavy silence in the room as he slapped his hands over the kitchen table and stood up, "I'm going up there."

Nori looked at him blankly, clearly not amused, but then again, neither was Bofur.

"Give her some time alone," the bronze haired male sighed. "She probably just needs some quiet for now."

"Or," Bofur frowned, "She is in desperate need of comfort! Did you see the way she ran past us, Nor? She looked devastated!"

Nori just sighed again.

"Bofur-"

"I'm going up their either way," Bofur said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm not asking, Nor, I'm telling."

The other man shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair.

"Fine," he said, "It's your life. Just don't make her uncomfortable, alright? Because, I will hit you."

"Don't doubt that for a minute," Bofur said back, patting his shoulder before striding past him quickly.

He heard sniffling as he entered her room, the sound echoing from inside her single bathroom. 

And that was where he found her, curled up near the wall, her arms wrapped around her face and her knees tucked closely to her chest. The sight of her there, sitting on the floor and crying her poor little heart out broke his heart beyond measure.

"Oh, Lass..." he said, frowning as he walked towards her.

Ori looked up at him with watery eyes, her lip quivering as she turned slightly away from him.

"Wh-what are you-" She cut herself off, eyes trained on the pale tiles of the bathroom floor, "Shouldn't you be playing Call of Duty with Nori?"

Bofur smiled weakly, sliding next to her and mimicking her position.

"Oh, you know your brother. A bad sport that one," he said, not noticing when his hand reached out to stroke her hair. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

She was silent for awhile, but he was patient. She looked up at him with the most heartbreaking glance, like she was at a loss of what to do, like she trying so desperately trying to keep herself together. Her vibrant orange hair was slightly askew, her nose red, and her green eyes shone with tears and despair.

"I just," she began, only to have her voice crack, "I thought... I thought we were okay, you know? I thought he really liked me."

She put her head on her knees again, shoulders shaking as she tried not to make a sound. Bofur didn't think - he couldn't for the life of him think straight when she was around, especially when she was like this - he just placed his arms around her, pulling her close and closing his eyes.

"It's okay," was all he could think to say. Although, it seemed to work well enough, because she buried her face in his chest as she sobbed to which he then responded with burying his face in her hair. 

Oh, good  _god_ she smelled like daisies. And parchment, and- no! He was not going down that train of thought!

"Thank you," Ori whispered against him, and Bofur found himself tightening his hold on her.

"Nothing to thank for," he whispered back just as softly. "Let it all out, Love. It's going to be alright."

She leaned in closer.

"I'm not going anywhere. Everything's going to be just fine, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends can be annoying, but in the end they're always there for you.

"I just can't believe it!" Bofur huffed as he brought the weights down close to his chest, pushing it back up with more force than necessary, "I can not believe that moronic little  _prick_ broke up with her!"

Dwalin Fundinson was the luckiest man alive twenty four hours ago. He got to be with her.  _He_ got to hold Ori and laugh and kiss and-! Fucking bastard wouldn't know an amazing thing if it hit him slap across the face. The ruddy idiot.

"You know, that 'moronic little prick' could probably take your eye out with his pinky finger," Nori commented nonchalantly from his place on the gym bench, his arms flexing as he started another set of curls. He looked up at his friend innocently, "Just some food for thought, Mate."

Bofur rolled his eyes as he put the bar back on the rack and sat up, his arms thankful for the relief of the weight. He took his towel and started wipe his neck.

"Oh, sod off, you," he shot back. "She's your sister. Shouldn't you be furious?"

"Oh, aye," Nori said, setting down his weights with _much_ more force than necessary, "I want to beat that damn Fundinson into the bloody ground." He growled low in his throat before sighing, "But, Ori wouldn't like that. You should've seen Dori though; he went on a rampage until Balin was able to calm him down."

Bofur grinned, shaking his head.

"I would've payed to see that," he said cheerfully, snorting a laugh.

"She told me what you did, you know," Nori mentioned, looking up thoughtfully as he grabbed his towel off the bench, "How you comforted her. 'Suppose a thank you is in order."

"Nothing to thank for," Bofur replied with a shrug, stretching his arm across his chest, "Like I told her before."

 "Ah, right," Nori shot his friend a smirk as he wiped his face, and Bofur didn't like the sudden mischief that sparked in his eyes. "You probably didn't mind in the slightest, being her 'shoulder to cry on', right?"

 That made the other man freeze, his arm drooping mid-stretch.

 "What?"

It was impressive how hard Nori could roll his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Bof," He scoffed, "I know. Don't start pretending with me."

Bofur swallowed thickly.

No. Nonononono  _no._ He- he couldn't  _know._ Nori couldn't possibly-

The dark haired male coughed awkwardly.

"I have no idea what you're on about," Bofur said, laughing nervously. "Have you gone slightly mad?"

"Oh, belt up, you ninny," Nori replied, raising an eyebrow. "I  _know_. You're not what one would describe as discreet."

"Well, Mr. All-Knowing," and now it was Bofur's turn to scoff, hoping the other man couldn't see the panic in his eyes, "Humor me. What exactly are you talking about?"

Nori let out a long suffering sigh through his nose, putting his towel down and turning to his friend fully. He placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"I know," Nori began, staring blankly at Bofur's face, "That you, Bofur, my best mate and slight idiot-partner-in-crime, have been mooning over my sweet, innocent little sister since high school. You really are an moron if you thought I hadn't noticed all this time."

Shit.  _Shit!_

"How the hell-!" Bofur breathed in deeply, "Erm, how did you find that all out? You're not going to tell Dori, are you- oh god, you aren't planning on secretly killing me, are you? Because honestly, lets be reasonable, now."

Nori burst out laughing, doubling over and wiping tears from his eyes as Bofur watched on with an unimpressed expression.

"Lord, your face!" Nori smacked his back, "Priceless! For god's sake, do you really think you're being subtle when you eye her ass as she walks by? Or when you look at her like she's made out of gold?"

Bofur was pretty sure his face looked like a fire hydrant. Of course he knew. Nori knew everything.

"Do shut up, Nori. And I haven't been 'mooning', alright. Not like it matters, anyway."

Nori smiled sympathetically, although his eyes were still alit with mirth.

"Look, if it's any consolation," he said, snickering lightly still, "There's no one else I trust more with her. Of course, you're never going to be able to hurt her. Because, I will hit you."

Bofur sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Again, I don't doubt that for a minute."

 

* * *

 

 

Ori ran a hand through her hair tiredly, closing her eyes briefly before sitting down at the table and placing her coffee down.

"Bilbo," She said, glaring lightly when the figure with her sat down beside her chair, "I told you, I'm fine. Thorin's waiting for you - go on, you're going to be late."

The blue-eyed male frowned back at her, his glossy golden curls blowing softly in the air of the outdoor cafe.

"Shut up," he replied, grabbing a scone from the plate next to him. "I'm not going anywhere, Miss."

Ori fought the groan that crept up her throat. She loved her best friend, she really did. But sometimes he was too stubborn for anyone's good.

"Bil-"

"Ori."

"But-!"

"Nope."

"Thorin-"

"Can wait."

Ori gave in and let out the groan, sinking in her seat and covering her face with her hands. "Bilbo Baggins, you mule!"

Blue eyes narrowed as he flickered her head with his fingers.

"Ori," he calmly started, "I am not going on a date while my best friend sits in a cafe, heartbroken and wallowing in coffee and baked goods."

Ori pulled her hands away and glared, blowing a chunk of ginger hair from her face.

"I am not heartbroken. And I am  _not_ wallowing in coffee and baked goods," she said, tapping her fingers on her sketchbook before adding, "You arse."

Bilbo laughed, but horribly tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Again, shut up," he said, waving a dismissive hand. "And if your not upset, then why exactly did I pick up the phone last night to a obviously upset girl who sounded like she'd cried enough tears to fill an olympic sized pool?"

"I did not sound like that, so you are clearly delusional."

"Oh, and I'm the mule?" Bilbo cocked a brow.

Ori stared at her lap, eyes tracing where her tightly clasped hands sat. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" Bilbo whispered, his eyes softening, "Are you really, okay? And don't lie. You're absolutely horrid at lying."

Ori let out a weak laugh at that.

It was silent for awhile, the only exception being Bilbo sighing and chewing on his scone. Ori's voice was quiet when she answered.

"No," She said, eyes lowering so she didn't have to see the sympathetic look Bilbo was most likely shooting her way, "I'm not, Bil. I miss him. And I miss  _feeling_ okay, but I'm not."

And then all of a sudden the girl was taken back to her bathroom, the feel of Bofur's arms around her like a soft blanket of comfort.

_"It'll be alright. You just have to believe it's going to be alright, okay? Don't give up hope."_

She smiled, small but true.

"But... but I'm going to be. I know it."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"You're bloody cheating!"

"I am not! You're just a horrible sport!"

Bofur grinned, turning his controller as the animated figure on screen zoomed passed another in a clown car. Confetti rained down on the virtual track, and the dark haired boy slapped his knee as Nori scowled.

"Okay, before you say anything, I was most certainly  _not_ cheating," Bofur smirked, patting his friend lightly on the back. "I think you're just terrible at games, Nor."

"Shut up," Nori pouted. "I hate Mario Cart."

A soft giggle came from the left, sweet and light in Bofur's ears.

Ori sat on the window seat, her knees pulled under her and her sketchbook on her lap, a pencil poised perfectly in her small hands. Her long ginger locks were pulled into a high pony tail, soft tendrils falling in curls down her back, to keep away from her face as she drew. Her brow was furrowed, her lovely green eyes focused intently on the page as her hand moved accordingly.

Bofur couldn't help the grin finding it's way onto his face.

Ever since he had first met her she was always like this, with her attention focused on drawing or her nose stuck firmly in a book. He was ninety-nine percent sure that she brought her sketchbooks with her everywhere. And he found it incredible. She had a brilliance that left him in awe; always spewing out interesting facts and reading up on things he couldn't even wrap his head around. He loved that about her, the fact that she held such an amazing intelligence that left him spinning.

The girl shifted in her seat, tilting her head at her drawing, biting her full bottom lip lightly. She didn't notice when the sleeve of her loose, knitted cardigan slipped down slightly, revealing the smooth, ivory skin of her shoulder.

Bofur swallowed thickly.

Ori didn't look like any other girl he had ever seen.

She was short, petite, and curvaceous, with a face full of cinnamon freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks. Her hair was wild and curly, untamable, a vibrant orange that was long enough to reach her waist. Her eyes were so... so vividly  _green._  And he could say that they were the exact same color as forest leaves or some other cheesy description like that, but that didn't seem quite right, because the color of her eyes were  _her_ eyes, a color that was wholly her and couldn't be described as anything else.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Every part of her. Her brain, looks. Everything.

What the hell was Fundinson thinking, letting her go?

A rough - obviously made to be obvious - cough came from his right. Nori was glaring at him, his eyes flicking briefly to the girl on the window seat before going back to Bofur. And that probably meant, 's _top staring at my sister or I will punch you in the gnads_ _.',_ which probably meant that Bofur had been doing said staring for quite some time, now.

The irishman blinked, turning his attention back to the game, which he was now losing. Sure enough, loud music could be heard from the speakers, confetti once again raining down as the screen lit up with: ' **Player 1 Wins!** '. Nori's Yoshi avatar threw his hands up in victory.

"Oh! You're getting better, Nori!" Ori called from her seat, finally peeking over her book. She grinned brightly at her brother, and Bofur felt his heart warm at the sight.

"Yeah," Nori replied blankly, kicking Bofur's leg where Ori couldn't see, "Wonder why."

"You probably just needed some practice," she said, leaning over a bit to see the screen, her eyes scanning the track they'd picked for the next race. 

It had been a few weeks since the breakup, and Ori seemed better. Not fully healed quite yet, but definitely better. She wasn't locking herself in her room anymore and no salty paths of recent tears were found on her face. The best part was that she started to get happy again, easier to smile and laugh and joke around.

Bofur grinned.

"Yeah, practice," the man said, pressing a few buttons on his controller and throwing a wink at his best friend.

The other man just rolled his eyes.

"I'll kick your ass this time!"

"In your dreams, Rison!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bofur whistled merrily as he walked down the street, admiring the clear, blue afternoon sky.

After beating Nori at various Wii video games, he decided to take off and go get some early dinner. For some reason he had this mad craving for shawarma... maybe Bomber could whip something up-

"Wait!"

The irishman blinked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity as he turned on his heel. 

He smiled as a figure ran down the pavement after him, her red hair flying out behind her like water.

"Ori!" He called, tipping his hat as the girl came to a stop in front of him, "What are you doing here, Lass? You alright?"

Ori leaned over with her hands on her knees, chest heaving as she looked up at him with big eyes. Her lips tipped into a small smile, opening slightly as she caught her breath.

Bofur fought back a smirk. God she was cute.

"I was afraid I wouldn't catch up with you," the young woman said, standing up fully.

"Was there something you needed?" Bofur asked, tilting his head as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

The green eyed girl blinked owlishly, clearing her throat awkwardly and kicking up dust from the pavement with the toe of her runner.

"W-Well," she began, looking away shyly, "I just... I just wanted to say," She stared up at him, her eyes piercing in the light. "I wanted to say thank you."

Bofur raised a single brow, and before he knew it he found his arms full of Ori, her arms lacing around his neck as she tiptoed to bring him into an embrace. He could feel her breathing, her face pressed lightly to her chest.

"Thank you, Bofur," Ori said, her voice a little nervous, but full of warmth and earnest. "Thank you for being there for me. And," her voice cracked, "And I don't know if I'm quite okay yet, but-but I will be. Because of you, I _know_ that. Thank you. Just thank you for everything."

The man was stunned, and all he could think to do was wrap his arms firmly around her, tracing small circles with his thumb on her knitted-clad shoulder blades.

"There really isn't anything you should be thanking me for, Love," He said, speaking softly, "I only did what I felt I needed to do. I hated seeing you hurt like that. Lovely girls should never be crying like that."

He felt a rush of sudden gladness in his veins when she laughed into his jacket.

"I'm not lovely," she whispered. "Don't try to change the subject! I'm supposed to be thanking you!"

Bofur smiled softly, but didn't say anything back.

And there they stood, probably looking impossibly ridiculous, laced together in the empty street.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! This chapter is sorta just filler, but there will be more hopefully soon.

"Ori."

Ori considered Bilbo Baggins to be her very best friend. She loved him like a brother, she really did.

It was for this reason that she was fighting off the strong urge to hit him slap across the back of his head.

"Ori Rison."

The girl didn't move from her place at the cafe table, trying her best to read the cryptic text of the large tome in front of her.

"Shhh," she said, absentmindedly clicking her pen in thought, "Trying to study."

"Ori, come on! We need to talk!" There was impatient laced in his tone, and Ori fought back an amused smile.

"Bilbo," she said calmly, "I've got to study right now, okay? I can't go into this final unprepared."

The man sighed, but sat down in front of her nonetheless. He tapped his fingers on the table, and it wasn't long before he gave in and spoke again.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" He asked, leaning in closer to her. She could feel his eyes tracing her face for any signs of the unusual.

"Well, my dear Bilbo," she replied, "One might think you're hinting at something."

 She could feel him rolling his eyes.

"You really are an intriguing specimen," Bilbo said, tapping his fingers on the table again. "Other girls going through a tough breakup would spend most of their time crying their eyes out, and yet here you are, preparing to get your second degree in art history."

Ori shrugged, not looking up from her reading.

"I got tired of crying," she stated, "It's not a very pleasant process, you know."

A few moments passed, the only sound being Ori's flipping of pages and Bilbo's shoe tapping on the ground. It became quite apparent that the man was about to burst.

 "That's it!" Bilbo said, slapping his hands on the table, "I can't take it anymore!" He snatched the book right out of her hands, holding it away from her with a determined look on his face.

"Hey!" Ori yelped, waving her arms in an attempt to retrieve it, "Give it back, you loon!"

Bilbo smirked, as if claiming victory.

"Not until you tell me," he said firmly.

 Ori gaped at him.

"My god, you really are crazy," she said, placing a hand to her mouth in mock-awe. "I have no idea what your on about."

"Oh, don't give me that," Bilbo scoffed, "According to Frodo - and you know very well that little boy doesn't lie about a thing - you were seen in the middle of the streets, hugging _Bofur,_ in the middle of the evening!"

Ori blinked.

"Yes, and?" She said, waving her hand in a motion that meant for him to continue.

Bilbo looked at her, seemingly appalled for some reason, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly for a few moments before he found his words again.

"And? _And?!_ " Bilbo took a deep breath, raking a hand through his honey curls. "Honestly, you didn't even tell me you two had gotten together! You can't act so nonchalant about it all!"

Ori gave him a look of confusion, before the meaning of his words firmly settled in and she threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Oh, my- Bil," she said, hiding her face behind her hands. "Me and Bofur are not 'together'!"

"Ori. You were seen  _embracing_ him." _  
_

"Oh, for the love of god-"

"And Frodo said you looked particularly chummy."

"Oh, for the  _love of god_!" _  
_

Ori shook her head, groaning and standing up to snatch her book back. She glared at her best friend.

"We are not dating," the girl said, enunciating every word as if speaking to a small child. "I've known Bofur since I was fifteen, Bilbo. I'm allowed to hug him without any insinuation of us going out."

The man raised his hands up in a gesture of peace, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Alright, alright. You're not dating, I get it," he said, before smirking in a way that made Ori want to bang her head on the table. "Although, if you  _were -_ hypothetically speaking, of course -, I wouldn't judge you in the slightest. He is rather hot."

"Bilbo!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bofur liked jazz, but he'd never enjoyed quite as much as he did right now.

By god, she was entrancing. He couldn't help but let his brown eyes trace the rhythmic movement of her hips as they swayed, moving slow and smooth, like molasses falling off a spoon. He'd come into the room to investigate the source of the music, surprised and amused at the sight of the youngest Rison dancing by herself to the slow croon of jazz flowing out of the record player.

Ori was completely lost in the music, her eyes closed and her mouth tipped up in a grin, her mess of vibrant red hair flaring around her as she moved.

Oh, what a pretty picture she did make. Bofur's mouth went dry as he realized he couldn't stop staring. Did she know how beautiful she was? Lord, he could stand here and watch her all day. _  
_

But then the music stopped, which meant that she stopped, and Bofur mourned a little inside. She was an absolutely lovely dancer, and Bofur couldn't help but give in to the mischievous part of himself that wanted him to clap.

He smirked as the young woman whipped around, hair flying as she flushed a rather impressive shade of bright red, because by god, she was adorable.

She stared at him for awhile, those large doe-eyes blinking cutely as she stuttered.

"I-I didn't know you were, um," she cleared her throat awkwardly, "There."

Bofur grinned and pulled on his hat.

"Ah," He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent from laughing, "I should've knocked? Sorry, Lass."

Ori pouted, which probably meant that he didn't look nearly as sorry as he should've. She walked to him, stopping in front of him and crossing her arms across her chest in mock-annoyance, probably trying to hide the small upward twitch of her petal-pink lips.

"Are you mocking me?" She asked, pouting a bit more.

"Me?" Bofur replied, clutching his chest as if wounded before comically shaking his head rapidly, "Never."

That made Ori smile, and somewhere inside Bofur cheered at the victory that he was the one that put that smile there.

"Of course you wouldn't," Ori rolled her eyes, stepping up to him.

Bofur couldn't hold back his shock as she didn't just stop where she was, instead stepping closer to him until their chests were a hair apart. Both his eyebrows climbed his forehead, and Ori only responded by throwing her arms around his neck.

She gave him that brilliant smile again and then proceeded to do the most shocking thing she could've done at that moment:

She pulled his head down by the flaps of his hat and kissed him softly on the mouth.

Bofur didn't freak out. He didn't freak out that the object of his affections was kissing him _on the mouth_! He did, however, make a surprised squeak in the back of his throat, but that quickly turned into a pleased, throaty sigh, because quite frankly the way she was nibbling at his bottom lip was driving him insane.

Just when his hands slid across her waist, Ori pulled away, biting her lip cutely in a way that made him want to draw her back in again. His stunned disposition must've shown on his face, because Ori raised an eyebrow as her lips pulled into a small frown.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, before she traced his face with her eyes again and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Erm," Bofur coughed, "Why exactly did you," he waved his hand around as he tried to form words, "Um, why exactly did you do that?"

Ori blushed a light pink, looking down and fiddling with the sleeve of her jumper, "I wanted to kiss my boyfriend."

Bofur's mind seemed to go blank at that statement.

Ori wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Bofur cut her off by tugging her into his arms and kissing her for all he was worth.

_Boyfriend._

The Irishman breathed her in, his heart soaring when he felt her smile against him. She was here - she was in his arms. She was perfect.

It was too good to be true.

Bofur winced as the sound of his alarm clock rang through his ears, the painfully loud beeping shattering his peace violently. Scowling, he threw an arm over his eyes and breathed out harshly.

"Dammit."

 

* * *

 

Bofur knocked on the bright red door in front of him, scowling at the pastry bag in his hand before tapping his fingers absentmindedly on his leg. It took a few minutes before any signs of life could be heard from within the house, -- after all, it was horrendously early for his friend (although Bofur believed that at least all sane people were up before noon) -- and the door soon swung open to reveal a rather disheveled, drowsy, and somewhat irritated Nori. 

The bronze haired male took one look at Bofur before cocking a questioning brow.

"Jaysus, 'the fuck peed in your cornflakes?" He asked, before glancing at the bag with interest, "Are those sweets?"

Bofur huffed, shoving the bag in the other man's arms before striding past him and into the house.

"A gift from Bombur," he called over his shoulder. "Glad your arse is up."

"Oh, fuck you, Smart-ass."

"Such cheek! You're so cranky when you first wake up!"

A string of unsavory curses followed behind Bofur as he stepped into the kitchen. Nori sulked in behind him, clearly not happy about being woken up, although he did seem to perk up when he opened the bag of muffins that Bofur had given him.

"Your brother is the best," Nori said, stuffing half a muffin in his mouth.

Bofur slumped over the table, and sighed. "I'll give him your regards."

"Oi," Nori shook him by his shoulder lightly, "What's wrong? Why are you moping?"

Maybe because he was head over heels for a perfect girl who he couldn't be with. Maybe because he would probably never be anything more than a friend to her. Maybe because he would never get to hold her like he did in his dream, or kiss her like he did in his dream, or be her  _boyfriend_ like he was in his dream.

Any of these things would've sufficed for an answer. Instead Bofur settled for a shorter response.

"My life sucks," he ground out, "It really, really sucks, Nor."

Nori frowned, shaking his head. He patted him on his back.

"Come on, enough of that, you sod," he said, sighing. "Get up and get yourself together. You got your Vespa with you?"

Bofur looked up at him and frowned. "Why?"

Nori started walking out of the room, throwing over his shoulder nonchalantly, "Because your going to go pick up my sister from the university. And your going to spend some time with her and get yourself out of whatever funk your in," he looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Then, I am taking you out later to a pub so that you can get properly rat-assed and we can have some quality 'best-mates' time, yeah? Be here at six, don't be late."

And with that, the other man shut himself in his bedroom, slamming his door shut as if to signify the end of the discussion.

Bofur just banged his head on the table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Hobbit.


End file.
